terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Dol Hazzel
Dol-Hazzel was a prominent port city, and the northernmost of the dwarven cities. Its bay was protected by towering sheer cliff faces. It featured docks where numerous ships would come and go trading supplies and food. The most famous attraction of the city was the Dol-Hazzel zoo. In anticipation of the Dol-Hazzel Zoo quest, players should encounter the Bulette nest before entering the city. As they enter the city, it should be described as being in a state of disrepair, except for some alleyways that are immaculate. Locations A) Lighthouse Outside: "A winding road leads up the steep hill to an impressive lighthouse. The bricks are freshly painted and the surrounding foliage is neatly kept. A silver half dome mirror is visible on the top floor. A double iron door marks the entrance to the lighthouse." Rullia Waldesh lives here and operates the lighthouse. She is a friendly old dwarf who will kindly invite the players in for tea. She is happy to tell the history of the city, and give information about the zoo escape. Inside: "The inside is just as clean as the outside. Comfortable throw blankets cover each of the plush couches. A wide, low table sits in the middle of all the furniture. Paintings of lighthouses hang on the walls, and a ship's wheel hangs from the ceiling, converted into a chandelier. The air is fresh and smells of lilac." B) Richdale "The streets in this area are of higher quality than the rest of the city. Each house has pillars, statues or animal shaped hedges in front. To the west, a gated path leads down to a very private-looking beach at the bottom of the cliffs." C) The Old Mines "In the side of the mountain, a large tunnel is boarded up. A sign says 'keep out' in red letters." DC 12 Investigation to see signs of a struggle at the foot of the tunnel. D) Thieves' Guild Outside: "A sign above an inconspicuous door reads 'legitimate tax preparation company'." Inside: "A blue skinned humanoid sits at a desk in the center of a single room." Sudarban Qolikis, cousin to the blue skinned recruit will greet the players and strongly insist on doing their taxes. He speaks highly of his cousin who he mentions just left for Kazad Bridge to join that branch of the thieves guild. If the players get past his misdirections or otherwise defeat him, DC 17 Investigation check to find a trap door beneath the desk. The door leads down into a rough hewn cavern with two rooms. One with shelves of simple weapons, and another with crates filled with tax forms and documents. The crates are magical, and a dispel magic will reveal stolen dankweed, zoo merchandise, fruit and dominoes. E) Colosseum "Towering columns hold up a circular roof 60 feet in diameter. At the base of each pillar, sculpted into the stone are the forms of various humanoid creatures made to look as if they are supporting the structure. Inside, concentric stone benches lead down to a pit in which two figures are fighting, jeered on by the crowd. The air smells of sweat and dust." More Info: "A humongous barbarian faces off against a handful of diminutive gnomes. The barbarian swings her axe wildly, but expertly. It seems to do nothing except amuse the gnomes. The barbarian hesitates, exhausted. At this moment each gnome seems to phase in and out of existence before moving in a blur toward one spot, and only one remains. The gnome jumps onto the barbarian's back, grabbing her hair. The stone beneath the barbarian's feet turns to liquid sand and she begins to sink. With a wave of her hand, the gnome summons tiny meteors that circle the two of them. One by one the meteors launch at the barbarian's legs, knocking her prone. Somewhere in the distance a whistle is blown and the gnome releases the barbarian, victorious." Gnome: Lorinora Grim Barbarian: Cehdrah, Infiltrator of Orocoro F) Sibley Farms "A humble wooden house and barn surrounded by farmland. A bin of fertilizer and what looks to be giant eggshells sits open in front of the barn. It smells strongly of wet soil." '' G) Dol-Hazzel Zoo H) Citadel von Dol I) Avenue von Triumph J) Fishing Guild - Southern Branch Outside: "" http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Ixitxachitl K) Nern's Mansion L) Great Market M) Veterinary Doctor N) West Gate O) Dol-Hazzel Naval Defense ''"Uniformed dwarven soldiers jog to and fro between barracks and training stations, changing and yelling. In the center of the square is a statue of a dwarf holding a sword." P) The Old Lighthouse "An unkept winding road leads up to a run down lighthouse. The wooden door is boarded up, as are the windows. From down here, the roof cannot be seen - it may have collapsed."Category:Cities